1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to apparatus for performing numerous standard exercises with weights and particularly to an apparatus that is retractable for storage against a ceiling when not in use.
2. Prior Art and Information Disclosure Statement:
The development and marketing of equipment for performing resistance type exercise such as with weights has taken two directions. In one direction, the apparatus was initially developed to perform particular exercises for specific parts of the body. For example, special benches were developed to enable the user to perform bench presses; situp boards were developed to permit the user to perform situps; chinup bars were provided for chinups; squat racks were provided to perform squats. Sales of this equipment were targeted toward fitness clubs and gyms where many users were available for using each apparatus on a daily basis. The next stage in the evolution of exercise equipment was the development of single apparatus with several features that enabled the user to perform a number of the standard exercises. The UNIVERSAL apparatus is an example of this type of equipment. The early models of this type were well received as being a single apparatus that replaced a number of pieces however they were large and expensive so that they were also to be found primarily in public clubs and gyms.
Interest from the public in this type of exercise has continued to grow. However many members of the public have found that belonging to a club is too expensive and time consuming so that the demand has developed for smaller less expensive apparatus that would be placed in the home. Use of exercise equipment in the home locale poses a serious space problem for many would be users. Many people are apartment dwellers or live in small ranch style (single floor) houses whose design and space arrangement is not really compatible with the typical multistation exercise apparatus.
Apparatus has been disclosed which have attempted to resolve these problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,966 to Silberman et al is for an exercise apparatus that includes an upstanding frame and a bench pivoted to the frame for movement between a laterally extended use position and an upright compact storage position juxtaposed with the frame. The apparatus includes barbell support cradles, a squat rack and chinning bar, detachable devices for performing curls for the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,190 to Jennings is for a bench of removable sections that may be adjusted for performing inclined or horizontal presses in which the resting position of the bar for bench presses is also adjustable. It also has a leg exercise member that is lockable in one position to perform leg curls and another position to perform knee extensions.
These apparatus are two examples of devices that may be folded so as to reduce the space required for storage. However they still do occupy floor space so that their design does not fully accomplish the results for which they were intended.